This invention relates to latex balloons from the five inch size and larger.
Currently the way to insert objects into a balloon including, but not limited to, teddy bears, silk flowers, and small gift items, involves two people. Person #1 stretches the balloon open by inserting a finger from each hand or two blunt ended objects such as pencils into the neck of the balloon side by side. Person #1 then pulls his fingers or the pencils in opposite directions thus stretching open the balloon's neck. Person #2 then pushes the object to be inserted down through the balloon's neck between the two fingers or pencils. Person #1 then moves his two fingers or pencils back toward their starting position and, with help from person #2, eases them up and out of the balloon neck without disturbing the inserted object.
This old-fashioned, manual method is both awkward and inefficient. Stretching a balloon manually requires muscle strength and, also, causes muscle strain to the person doing the stretching. Because of the strength involved and the strain most people have difficulty stretching a balloon neck to its maximum size and can only hold it in a stretched position for a very limited time. Also, frequent rest periods are required. In addition, because the manual method requires two people, it means that a small business with only one clerk can not offer customers balloons with objects inside. Similarly, larger shops with two or more clerks will find the Balloon Stetcher a labor-saving device since, with only one clerk needed, it is not necessary to pull another worker away from other tasks.